Hitomebore
by wen phantom14
Summary: Pelatih Shuutoku sedang kembali ke Tokyo meninggalkan anak-anak basket Shuutoku di penginapan. sedangkan Midorima Shintarou yang mengalamai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ingin lebih dekat dengan Kuroko. Hm.. Apa ya yang akan dilakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER : Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  


******enjoy :3  
**

* * *

**CHAPUTAA ICHI : "NANKA KAWAII NE"**

"Yak, latihan hari ini selesai," ujar pelatih dan kami—anggota klub basket Shuutoku—pun bubar. Kulihat jam di layar HPku. Pukul 18.15. sebentar lagi waktu matahari terbenam.

Ramalan Oha-Sa hari ini mengatakan bahwa hari ini hari keberuntungan Cancer—hari keberuntunganku—dan puncak keberuntungan itu adalah saat matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Jadi, dengan segera aku berlari menuju pantai. Tak lupa, kubawa _lucky item_ku hari ini, sebuah dompet berbentuk katak berwarna hijau tua hasil pinjaman dari Naruto. *digeplak Midorima* (Midorima : Jangan salah, ye! Ini dompet aku beli sendiri, walau uangnya ngutang). Ketika sampai, kulihat horison pantai yang sudah penuh dengan warna oranye. Begitu pula langit musim panas yang tadi siang begitu biru kini telah berubah juga.

"Ternyata tak jelek juga," gumamku mengagumi warna indah senja ini mengacuhkan si author gila. Kutatap warna oranye yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundakku.

"_Anou.. sumimasen_…" ucap sebuah suara di belakangku. Sontak aku menoleh.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Bisakah kamu minggir. Kamu menghalangiku melihat _sunset_," kata sosok yang kini berhadapan denganku.

Ee? Menghalanginya? Bukankah aku yang duluan berdiri di sini.

"Maaf, tapi aku duluan yang berdiri di sini," jelasku.

"Tidak.. tadi aku duluan yang di sini dan tiba-tiba kau berdiri di depanku," ucapnya bersikeras.

"Aku yang du—"

"_Aa_.. Kurokocchi, _gomen_, kau jadi menunggu lama." Kata-kataku terpotong oleh suara seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Pemuda itu menghampiri pemuda dihadapanku lalu menggandeng tangannya dan pergi.

WHAT THE-! Apa-apaan itu?

Kutatap kedua pemuda yang semakin menjauh itu dengan pandangan heran. Dia bilang aku mengahalangi pandangannya tapi setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja. Dasar aneh!

Tapi..

Sosok pemuda tadi. Bukan.. bukan pemuda berambut kuning tadi, tetapi pemuda yang satunya lagi. Ia bertubuh mungil. Kulitnya yang putih tertimpa cahaya matahari senja. Rambutnya yang biru bergoyang tertiup angin. Wajah datarnya yang menurutku manis, dan mata sendunya yang tadi menatapku. Juga, aroma vanilla yang tercium darinya.

"Siapa.. namanya..?"

_*nanodayo*_

Aku masuk ke penginapan—menuju kamarku. Kulihat Takao sudah berada di ruangan itu. Tanpa ada niatan untuk menyapa atau berbicara dengannya, kuhampiri tasku. Kuambil handuk dan peralatan mandiku, lalu kembali keluar.

"Mau mandi, Shin-_chan_?" tanyanya ketika aku hampir membuka pintu _Shoji__*_ di depanku.

"Hm.." hanya itu responku kemudian aku keluar dari kamar. Takao mengikutiku setelah ia mengambil handuknya. Kami berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah bebersih, kami masuk ke dalam onsen. Kupikir hanya ada aku dan Takao di sini, sebelum kulihat sekelebat warna biru di depanku.

Tunggu.. Biru..

Aa~~ sosok tadi juga.. biru bukan? Dia memang… Manis…

Dan tak kusadari bahwa aku kembali memikirkannya. Kuingat-ingat lagi sosoknya yang—menurutku—mungil itu. Warna rambutnya, bentuk wajahnya, tatapan matanya, harum vanilla yang tercium dari dirinya. Dia benar-benar….

"AHH!"

BRUUK!

Sebuah suara teriakan dan sesuatu yang terjatuh membuyarkan pikiran.

"Tetsu… sudah kubilang hati-hati, kan?"

Kulihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang pemuda lain yang terduduk di lantai, tak jauh dari tempatku dan Takao berendam.

"_Sumimasen_, Aomine-kun," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsu itu sambil meraih tangang _tan_ yang terulur padanya.

Tanpa sadar terus kuperhatikan kedua pemuda itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, terus kuperhatikan pemuda berkulit putih susu yang baru saja terjatuh itu. Pemuda mungil berambut biru itu… Itu dia! Dia pemuda yang tadi di pantai, kan? Tetsu kah namanya? Tapi, tadi di pantai…

'_Kurokocchi..'_

"Kurokocchi…" aku bergumam. Gumaman yang cukup keras sehingga orang lain dalam onsen itu bisa mendengarku. Takao, dan dua pemuda itu langsung menatapku. Segera kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

'_Ya, ampun… apa-apaan aku…_'

"Kau mengenal Tetsu?" tanya pemuda tinggi berkulit coklat itu sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Eh.. Ah.." aku kelabakan menjawab. "Ee.. A.. Aku.. Aku tidak mengenalnya," ucapku akhirnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilnya?" tanyanya lagi. Matanya memicing penuh curiga padaku.

'_Mampus gue…_'

"Aa, kau tadi yang menghalangiku menonton _sunset_, kan?" celetuk si pemuda manis dari arah belakang si pemuda tan.

"Aku bukannya menghalangimu, aku yang pertama kali berdiri di situ," jelasku yang tiba-tiba disusul oleh suara tawa keras si pemuda lain.

"Hahahaha, terjadi lagi ya, Tetsu," katanya. Si pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsu hanya diam tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam onsen sambil menarik pemuda yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita di sini saja, Tetsu. Sekalian kita ngobrol dengan mereka," katanya.

Pemuda itu lalu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Aomine Daiki, sedang si pemuda mungil bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kata '_-cchi_' yang kudengar di pantai hanya panggilan dari pemuda berambut pirang yang mereka kenalkan bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Dia ini," Aomine memulai pembicaraan. Ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada Kuroko. "Hawa keberadaannya tipis," ujarnya.

"Ha?" Aku bingung.

"Contohnya saat kalian di pantai tadi. Kau tak merasa berdiri di depan dia padahal dia sudah ada di sana sebelum kau datang. Sudah sering terjadi hal seperti itu," jelasnya. Aku hanya ber-oo.

Aomine kemudian menceritakan hal-hal lain tentang Kuroko. Seperti misalnya "Kuroko menyukai _vanilla shake_", atau "Kuroko sebenarnya menyukai basket, walau staminanya lemah". Sesekali Aomine merangkul Kuroko ketika menceritakan tentang kelebihannya, lalu ia tertawa. Aomine bercerita panjang lebar. Sedangkan yang diceritakan hanya diam bergeming tanpa ada niatan ingin protes atau menambahi.

Kami berhenti mengobrol—atau lebih tepatnya, Aomine berhenti bercerita ketika wajah Kuroko sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Kelihatannya ia kepanasan karena terlalu lama berendam.

"_Ja, saki ni iku_," pamit Aomine sambil menggandeng Kuroko. Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Ayo, kita juga, _Shin-chan. _Aku sudah kepanasan," ajak Takao. Ia keluar dari onsen. Aku mengikutinya.

_*nanodayo*_

Pagi ini, sebelum makan pagi, pelatih menyuruh kami berlari sepanjang pantai sebanyak 10 kali. Haah.. capek sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah berkeringat sebanyak ini. Kuselonjorkan kakiku di halaman penginapan kami. Memijitnya pelan berharap rasa capekku sedikit hilang.

"Waaahh.. sepertinya capek sekali," seseorang berbicara di belakangku. Dari suaranya yang datar dan aroma vanilla kucium aku langsung tahu siapa dia.

"Kuroko.." responku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mau minum?" tanyanya menyodorkan botol air mineral di tangannya.

"Un.. _Arigatou_," jawabku. Kuterima minuman darinya lalu kuminum. Tak ada yang bicara di antara kami setelah itu. Ia hanya duduk di sampingku tanpa bicara. Diam-diam, kulirik dirinya. Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa berpaling untuk tidak menatap wajahnya. Wajah manisnya itu, benar-benar menarik perhatianku.

_Aku menyukainya.._

Kata-kata itu langsung terbesit di kepalaku. Tak kusanggah. Memang benar adanya. Ia sudah menarik perhatianku sejak kami bertemu pertama kali.

"Shin-_chan_.." Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menoleh dan kudapati Takao di belakangku.

"Kau di sini.. _Minna_ mau sarapan, ayo kau juga," katanya.

"Baiklah." Aku berdiri dari tempatku. Sebelum beranjak, kulihat Kuroko. Kusodorkan kembali botol minuman yang dari tadi kugenggam.

"Terima kasih," ujarku. Kulihat dia mengangguk, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi tatapan matanya, kurasakan tak sepertinya biasanya. Ada yang berbeda, walau aku tak tahu apa itu. Dan entah kenapa kurasakan jatungku berdebar lebih cepat ketika melihatnya. Dia terasa lebih… _kawaii_.

"Shin-_chan_, ayo!" Takao lagi-lagi membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku.

"A.. E.. Ehm.." jawabku lalu mengikutinya.

Selesai sarapan, pelatih mengumpulkan kami di lapangan dan latihan pun dimulai kembali.

**SKIP SKIP SKIP**

ISTIRAHAT SIANG..

Pelatih menyuruh kami beristirahat ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.00. Waktunya makan siang. Kami segera membuka _obento_ yang baru saja dibagikan. Nasi, sayur, telur gulung, dan sosis. Khas _obento_ supermarket.

Aku keluar dari ruang latihan sambil membawa _obento_ku. Kulihat pohon yang cukup rindang di dekat situ, dan aku pun kesana. Kubuka kembali _obento_ yang kubawa.

"_Itadakimasu_." Kubuka sumpitku lalu mulai menyantap makan siangku. Sambil makan, bisa kudengar suara khas serangga musim panas. Suara _miing-miing_nya jelas sekali, mungkin karena di sini masih termasuk daerah pedesaan. Panasnya cahaya matahari juga tak terlalu menyengat. Banyaknya pohon di sekitar ruang latihan ini membuat tempat ini lebih sejuk walau tanpa kipas angin atau AC.

"Hijau* memang terbaik," gumamku bangga sambil menatap daun-daun hijau yang tertangkap mataku. Tiba-tiba kulihat semak yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk bergerak. Kutautkan alis, heran. Tak berapa lama, dari tengah-tengah semak itu muncul dedaunan berwarna biru tua. He? Benarkah itu daun?

Semakin kuperhatikan, dedaunan biru semakin menampakkan wujudnya(?). Sesosok kepala muncul dari tengah semak itu.

"A.. Aomine?" panggilku ragu. Kepala biru tua itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Yo, Midorima.." sapanya. Ia kemudian bergegas keluar dari semak-semak lalu berjalan ke arahku.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Mencari Tetsu. Kau melihat dia, kah?" Aomine balik bertanya. Aku menggeleng. Mencari Kuroko? Memangnya Kuroko kumbang apa, sampai di cari di semak-semak begitu. (Author : Kuroko bukan kumbang, Midorima, dia bunga yang mencuri hatimu.)

"Dasar, kemana dia!?" gumamnya yang masih bisa kudengar. "_Ja_, kalau begitu aku cari dia dulu," pamitnya. Ia sudah hendak melangkah pergi namun terhenti. Pandangannya kembali tertuju kepadaku. Eh, bukan! Ke sampingku. Kuikuti pandangan mata Aomine dan ternyata…

Aku terbelalak kaget. Kuroko!? Dia, dari tadi tidur di sini? Kenapa, aku tak menyadarinya? Kuperhatikan dia. Kuperhatikan dia yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Dadanya kembang kempis dengan teratur. Mulut mungilnya sedikit tebuka. Poninya jatuh ke samping menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Mata _azure_nya hilang tertutup kelopak matanya.

'_Nanka.. kawaii ne_,' pikirku.

"_Mattaku_.. Tetsu, jadi dari tadi kau tidur di sini?" Aomine berjalan ke arah sampingku, menuju tempat Kuroko berbaring. Tangan _tan_nya mendarat di kepala biru Kuroko lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Tetsu, ayo bangun.. Sudah saatnya makan siang. Kise sudah menunggu kita. Ayo.." ujar Aomine. Pandanganku beralih. Tidak hanya memandang Kuroko tetapi seorang yang lain, dimana apa yang ia lakukan saat ini terlihat mesra di mataku. Pacaran kah, mereka?

'_Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.._ _Apa yang yang aku pikirkan! Tapi.. tapi.. kenapa ini? Dadaku rasanya… sakit? Midorima Shintarou, ada apa denganmu!?' _

"Ngh.. Ohayou.." Kuroko bangun sambil mengucek pelan matanya.

"Ohayou.." Aomine membalas. "Ayo kembali. Kise nunggu kita."

"Ng." Kuroko mengangguk. Ia berdiri dibantu Aomine.

"_Jaa naa_," pamit Aomine. Ia pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Terus kupandangi mereka hingga keduanya hilang dari pandanganku.

Rasanya.. sakit di dadaku semakin menjadi…

_*nanodayo*_

_**TSUZUKU...**  
_

* * *

_****_**A/N : Yokatta... Bisa publish ini juga akhirnya... setelah melewati segala halang rintang yang menghadang(?), akhirnya fic ini dapat selesai dengan selamat.  
**

**jaa, minna-san...  
**

**review please.. ^,^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******DECLAIMER : Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Yukkuri yonde kudasai, neee~~**

**CHAPUTAA NI : "MOTTO CHIKAKU NARITAI-NANODAYO."**

~MIDORIMA P.O.V~

Hari sudah petang. Entah sudah jam berapa ini dan entah sudah berapa lama aku di ruang latihan ini. Sendiri. Latihan sudah lama berakhir dan aku seharusnya sudah berada di kamarku. Tapi nyatanya, kakiku tak mau beranjak dari tempat ini.

Aku sengaja tetap di ruangan ini sejak latihan berakhir. Aku melempar begitu banyak bola dengan kemampuanku mencetak 3 point—yang tentu saja masuk ke ring dengan mulus—berharap mengurangi resah di dadaku. Kutingkatkan konsentrasiku setiap kali akan melempar si bulat oranye hanya agar pikiranku langsung terfokus ke basket seluruhnya. Tapi sia-sia. Bayang-bayang kemesraan Kuroko dan Aomine tadi siang tak bisa hilang dari benakku dan membuat dadaku semakin panas. Semakin perih.

Kutarik napas dalam lalu kuhembuskan perlahan. Kuulangi beberapa kali agar rasa menyesakkan itu menghilang tapi percuma. Aku diam. Terlihat oleh mataku bola-bola yang tadi kulemparkan. Membuat aku menghembuskan napas berat.

"Aku harus memberesinya."

Kudorong keranjang bola yang sejak tadi ada di sampingku. Kubawa ke bawah ring. Kupungut satu persatu bola-bola yang yang berhenti tak beraturan sejak jatuh dari keranjang ring.

"Kau masih di sini?" Kulihat arah pintu ruang latihan, menampilkan sosok Takao berdiri di sana. Ia lalu berjalan ke arahku. Mengikutiku—membantuku mengambil bola.

"Kau tahu," dia berucap ketika semua bola-bola oranye itu sudah masuk ke keranjang. "Itu namanya cemburu.."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Apa yang dia katakan?

"Kau tak bisa menyingkarkan perasaaan cemburu itu hanya dengan basket. Kau harus bicara padanya."

"Takao," aku menggeram. Dia selalu banyak bicara. Dan bagaimana bisa ia yang tak tahu apa yang kurasakan menyebut perasaanku ini dengan 'cemburu'?

"_Maa.. maa.._ Aku tadi melihatmu bersama Aomine dan Kuroko," lanjutnya.

"Kau harus mendekatinya kalau tak ingin kehilangannya," Takao kembali berkata setelah keheningan menemani kami selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, Takao mempercepat jalannya, meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Mendekatinya, ya?"

_*nanodayo*_

Hari ketiga _training camp_ SMU Shuutoku.

Seharusnya hari ini pun latihan seperti kemarin-kemarin, tetapi entah karena apa pelatih harus kembali ke sekolah sehingga meliburkan jadwal pelatihan hari ini. Oleh karena itu, aku, saat ini tengah duduk dengan tenang di beranda kamar sambil membaca buku. Di sampingku, duduk _Kuma-san_, _lucky item_ku hari ini.

"Kenapa kau malah di sini?" tanya Takao mengganggu keasyikanku. "Mumpung libur, tahu."

Aku membenarkan kacamataku yang tidak melorot dengan jari telunjukku. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya ampun Shin-_chan_, kau tidak ada rencana mendekatinya apa?"

"Berisik!" kukembalikan pandanganku pada buku yang masih terbuka di tanganku. Dasar Takao! Seenaknya menasehati orang, _nanodayo_!

Setengah jam berlalu, lalu kututup bukuku. Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk—dengan tidak lupa kugendong _Kuma-san_ dengan tangan kiriku. Aku mendekati pembatas beranda. Kuedarkan pandangan yang cukup hijau. Setelah itu kuhirup udara musim panas saat ini. Segar—walau agak panas. Berbeda sekali dengan udara di Tokyo.

"Rasanya ingin bermain basket." Aku bergumam sendiri. Lalu aku melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Berjalan, berjalan, dan sekarang aku sudah di depan pintu latihan. Keadaan sunyi. Hanya suara serangga yang menyerang pendengaranku. Di dalam pasti tak ada orang.

Kubuka pintunya. Dan memang, tak ada orang di sini. Sunyi. Aku menuju dinding di belakang ring hanya untuk menaruh _Kuma-_san di sana, lalu aku ke pojok lapangan. Kudorong keranjang bola menuju tengah lapangan dan mulai melemparkan satu per satu bulatan-bulatan orange itu menuju ring di ujung lapangan.

"Latihan sendiri, ya? Rajinnya.." seseorang tiba-tiba berkomentar. Aku mengenal suara itu, tapi tak kulihat dimana orang. Aku menoleh ke belakang tidak ada siapa pun. Aku lihat di sekelingku, juga tak ada siapapun.

"_Koko desu_," kata suara itu yang tahu aku mencarinya. Lalu kulihat sebelah kananku, dan kepala biru itu memang ada di sana. Berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"_Konnichiwa_," ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"_Ko.. Konnichiwa_," balasku menyapa. Kami kemudian diam. Tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau suka basket, bukan?" aku membuka suara. Dia mengangguk. Lalu kusodorkan bola di tanganku padanya. Dia menatapku sejenak, seperti meminta izin. Aku hanya membenarkan letak kacamataku yang tidak salah dengan jari telunjukku. Lalu kulihat dia mengambil bola di tanganku.

Kuroko menatap ke arah ring. Pandangannya fokus. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan ...

PRAK! TUK.. TUK.. TUK..

Bola membentur lingkaran ring lalu jatuh menggelinding di lapangan.

"Kau bisa mencobanya lagi," aku mengambil sebuah bola lagi dari keranjang untuk kemudian kusodorkan padanya lagi. Ia mengambilnya. Kembali ia memfokuskan pandangan ke arah ring, mengangkat tangannya, dan ... bolanya lagi-lagi tak masuk ke keranjang.

"Ma.. Mau mencoba lagi?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Tapi Kuroko mengangguk dengan antusias. Kembali kuambilkan bola untuknya, namun tidak juga bola kali ini masuk ke dalam ring.

Kulihat dia yang masih memandangi bola ketiganya yang tidak masuk ke ring. Dia berbalik.

"Maaf, aku memang tak pernah bisa memasukkan bola ke ring," ujarnya. Aku tak menjawab. Hanya membalas tatapan matanya. Mungkin karena aku sendiri _shock_ dengan ketidakmampuan dia memasukkan bola, sehingga tak bisa berkata apapun padanya.

"Maukah kau mengajariku?" pintanya dengan mata memohon.

JLEB!

Arrgg! _Kao ga.. kao ga..Yappari omae ga kawaii-nanodayo!_

Kudekatkan tangan kananku dengan wajahku. Membenarkan letak kacamataku yang tidak melorot hanya sebagai alasan agar bisa menutupi wajahku yang—kata _wen_—sudah mupeng sekali.

"_Dame_?" dia bertanya dengan sorot mata yang sedikit kecewa. Membuatnya tambah menggemaskan.

JLEB!

Lagi! Kali ini aku tak yakin bisa menutupi wajahku yang—sudah kuakui—mupeng. Rasanya ingin segera kurenggut tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukanku. Ta.. Tahan dirimu, Shintarou!

"A.. Akan kuajari.." jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada keranjang bola di sampingku. Aku sudah tak tahan melihat wajah manisnya. Bisa-bisa aku menjatuhkannya di tempat ini.

Kuambil sebuah bola, lalu dengan sikap siap-melempar-bola seperti yang biasa aku lalu lakukan, kulemparkan bola di tanganku menuju ring, dan BLUSH! Bolaku jatuh mulus di atas lapangan setelah melewati lingkaran ring.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Kakkoi.." Kudengar pujian Kuroko diantara suara tepuk tangannya. Tanpa memberi respon, kuambil sebuah bola lalu kusodorkan padanya. Ia menerimanya. Dengan pandangan aku-yakin-masuk, dia menatap ke arah ring. Mengangkat kedua tangannya, menjinjitkan kakinya, dan bersiap melempar. Namun gerakan tanganku yang memegang sikunya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menoleh kepadaku. Aku tak membalas tatapannya. Hanya kulanjutkan aktifitasku yang sedang membenarkan posisi melemparnya.

Dia kembali menatap lurus ke arah ring. Setelah kuhentikan kegiatanku, kuberi aba-aba padanya untuk melempar. Ia menurut, dan BLUS! Bolanya mulus melewati lingkaran ring.

"Uwaa~~ masuuuukk.." dia berujar dengan nada riang—walau wajahnya masih datar. Dia lalu menatapku dengan mata yang seakan mengatakan 'kau memang hebat'. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul saat membalas tatapannya.

Dua jam berlalu. Kami bermain basket sejak tadi. Kuroko sudah mengalami peningkatan. Setidaknya sudah lebih dari 5 bola yang berhasil ia masukkan.

"Haah.. Haah.." pemuda biru itu mendudukkan dirinya di tengah lapangan. Kakinya ia selonjorkan. Kedua tangannya mengurut lembut kakinya yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk bermain basket denganku. Peluh terlihat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Aku menghampirinya. Berjongkok di hadapannya. Inginnya, aku menyodorkan minuman dingin atau handuk kepadanya, tapi, tak ada satupun dari kedua benda itu yang berada di tanganku—atau setidaknya berada di dekatku.

"Maaf, mengajakmu bermain selama dua jam. Padahal staminamu lemah," ujarku. Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak.. Aku berterima kasih kau sudah mengajariku, Midorima-kun."

"Hn." Aku berdiri. Kuulurkan tangan padanya. Dan tanpa kusangka, ia menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Kutarik tangannya, membantunya berdiri.

"Perlu kuantar sampai kamarmu?" Kuroko mengangguk. Lalu kami berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan menuju penginapan. Kuantar dia sampai ke kamar tempatnya menginap. Ia membungkuk padaku sebelum menggeser pintu _shouji_ di depannya. Ia hendak melangkah masuk masuk ke kamarnya, namun terhenti. Ia kembali menoleh padaku.

"_Anoouu.. Te o.. hanashite kudasai_," dia berkata sambil melihat tangannya. Kulihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya ketika pandanganku turun mengikuti tatapan matanya. Lalu..

SLAP!

"_Su.. Sumanai_.." aku kelabakan sambil menarik tanganku yang entah kapan sudah menggenggam tangan kirinya. Dia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

_*nanodayo*_

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Kusentuh dada kiri yang sedari tadi berisik, merefleksikan jantungku yang berdetak di atas normal ketika kuingat kejadian tadi. Ketika tanganku yang tak kusadari menggenggam tangannya. Kulihat tangan kiriku, dan kurasakan wajahku memanas.

'_Ada apa denganku_?'

"Ada apa, Shin_-chan_?" Takao bertanya membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"_Nandemo nai-nanodayo_," jawabku. Lalu kupalingkan lagi wajahku darinya.

"_Nee~~,_ katanya pelatih baru akan kembali ke sini lusa," Takao berkata sambil menggelar futonnya. Aku tak merespon. "Kenapa tidak kau ajak si Kuroko itu jalan-jalan besok?"

Seketika aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan 'Apa katamu!?'. Dia hanya menunjukkan senyumnya padaku.

"Hanya saran.." ucapnya dengan senyum mencurigakan.

_*nanodayo*_

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak dari sela-sela pintu _fusuma_ yang menutup beranda dan membangunkanku dari tidurku. Kubuka sedikit mataku hanya untuk menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding tepat di hadapanku. Jam 7.30. Masih pagi dan waktunya ramalan Oha-Asa.

Aku bangunkan tubuhku untuk duduk. Kuraih handphone yang semalam kuletakkan di samping futon tidurku. Kubuka kuncinya. Memencet beberapa tombol agar bisa tersambung dengan ramalan bintang favoritku itu.

"_Selanjutnya Ramalan Oha-Asa! Bagi kalian yang berzodiak Cancer, hari ini adalah hari yang penuh keberuntungan bagi kalian! Jalan-jalanlah keluar dan kalian akan menemukan kebahagiaan sejati. Dan jangan lupa _lucky item_ kalian hari ini : celana renang warna ungu! Ups, jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang kau lihat ya~~ Lalu, bagi kalian yang berzodiak Aquarius, kalian tidak kalah beruntungnya. Hari ini, kalian dan orang yang kalian suka akan—"_

PIP! Kuhentikan siaran ramalan itu setelah mengetahui bagaimana ramalan untuk zodiakku hari ini. Penuh keberuntungan, ya? Dan celana renang ungu? Baiklah!

Aku bangun dari futonku yang kemudian kulipat lalu kemasukkan ke dalam _oshiire_. Ketika aku berniat membuka pintu _fusuma_ yang menutup bernada, kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Midorimaaa, Takaooo! Banguunn! Makan pagi sudah siaaaapp!"

Ah, itu suara Kimura-san. Setelah aku membuka pintu dan mengatakan akan ke ruang makan setelah membangunkan Takao, dia pergi. Segera kuganti kimono tidurku dengan baju biasa lalu kubangunkan si pemilik _Hawk's Eyes_ yang masih asyik dengan mimpinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku dan Takao telah duduk manis di ruang makan. Begitu pula dengan anggota basket yang lain. Makan pagi pun sudah terhidang dengan rapi. Sup miso, ikan, dan salad sayuran.

"_Itadakimasu!_" semuanya serempak berucap sebelum meraih sumpit dan mulai menghabiskan hidangan pagi ini. Ketika semua selesai, mangkuk dan sumpit sudah ditaruh di atas meja, Ootsubo-san—Kapten—membuka suara.

"Karena Pelatih ke Tokyo, bukan berarti kita hanya bermalas-malasan seperti kemarin! Karena itu, setelah ini, kita akan berlari menyusuri pesisir pantai. Setelahnya kita akan berlatih seperti biasa di ruang latihan. Mengerti!?"

"AAA" semuanya menjawab serepak. Tapi aku tidak. Aku berdiri dari tempatku.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan," ujarku tanpa dosa lalu keluar dari ruang makan.

"Midorima, tunggu," Ootsubo-san memanggilku. Aku berbalik menghadapinya.

"Aku tak keberatan kau tak ikut, tapi alasannya?"

"Aku mau beli celana renang-_nanodayo_."

"_Hai?_"

" . . .ungu."

"Shin-_chan _ mau berenang?" Takao yang tiba-tiba muncul ikut nimbrung. Sebuah senyum aneh mengembang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kapten pergi meninggalkanku dan Takao. Ia kembali ke ruang makan.

"_Minna_, latihan di dalam ruangan hanya akan sampai jam 11. Setelah itu, kita berenang!" Ootsubo-san dengan suara menggelegar mengumumkan, dan disambutkan dengan "YEEAAHH" dari yang lainnya.

"Wow.. Kau dengar itu?"Takao menoleh padaku. "Ajaklah dia~" dan dia langsung berjalan santai menjauhiku.

_*nanodayo*_

Pukul 11...

Ruang latihan kosong. Penginapan kosong. Ah, benar. Semuanya ke pantai. Aku? Aku masih di penginapan. Lebih tepatnya berdiri di depan kamar seseorang yang baru kukenal beberapa hari lalu. Kuangkat tanganku, berniat untuk mengetuk pintu _Shoji_ di depanku, tapi urung. Kudekatkan lagi tanganku...

Ooh, ayolah Shintarou...

TOK! TOK!

Akhirnya terketuk juga. Tak menunggu lama, pintu itu bergeser, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang terang. Pemuda yang bersama Kuroko ketika di pantai dulu.

"_A, midorimacchi-ssu ne? Kurokocchi o sagasu?_" tanyanya dengan nada riang. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"_Gomen ne, _Kuroko_cchi_ sedang ke supermarket dengan Aomine_cchi_," jelasnya. "Kami mau ke pantai setelah ini, jadi mereka sedang beli cemilan. _Midorimacchi mo isshou ni iku?_"

Kuroko bersama Aomine...

Kenapa mereka selalu bersama. Huuhh.. aku benar-benar ingin tahu hubungan mereka. Pacarankah? Atau—

"_Midorimacchi kikoeru?_" aku kembali dari pikiranku.

"_Na-Nandesuka_?" tanyaku salah tingkah.

"Kau melamun?" Aku tak menjawab. "Aku bertanya apa kau mau ikut kami juga?" dan aku mengangguk.

Aku berpamitan dengan alasan ingin bersiap sembari menunggu Kuroko dan Aomine pulang. Karena itu aku sekarang di kamarku. Bukan bersiap untuk ke pantai, melainkan menggalau sendiri. Berpikir tentang hubungan kedua makhluk biru itu. Aaaarrrggg! Aku benar-benar ingin tahu!

DRRR!

Hapeku bergetar. Dari Kise Ryota. Ah, aku tadi sempat memberinya alamat e-mailku untuk memanggilku kalau kedua orang itu sudah pulang. Dan memang begitulah isi e-mailnya.

Segera, aku memakai celana renang unguku yang baru kubeli tadi pagi. Kemudian memakai sebuah kaos. Tak lupa kusambar hapeku lalu berjalan menuju depan penginapan.

Begitu aku bertemu mereka, Kise menyambutku dengan lambaian tangan. Kuroko hanya menunduk dengan berkata "_konnichi wa_" sedang Aomine hanya tersenyum dengan wajah agak—ralat : sangat—angkuhnya seperti biasa.

Kami kemudian berjalan keluar penginapan. Kise berjalan paling depan. Ia membawa sebuah keranjang. Mungkin isinya makanan. Kuroko dan Aomine berjalan berdampingan di belakang Kise. Si biru muda hanya membawa sebuah ban pelampung, sedang si biru tua membawa sebuah payung pantai dan sebuah keranjang. Keduanya bercakap-cakap akrab.

Hei, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?

"Midorima_cchi_, kita sudah sampai," Kisa menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Kau melamun lagi.."

Ah, ya. Aku terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri sejak tadi. Aku sampai tak tahu bahwa kami sudah di pantai. Bahkan Aomine sudah memasang payung pantai dan kini duduk manis di bawahnya.

"_Ja,_ _let's go!_" Kise dengan semangat berlari ke arah air. Aku menoleh pada Aomine dan Kuroko yang masih di situ.

"Aku nanti saja," kata Aomine seakan tahu aku bertanya padanya. Aku menoleh pada biru yang kusukai. Dia mengangguk.

"_Ikou_," ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari ke arah air tanpa membiarkanku melepas kaosku dan kacamataku. Bahkan tanganku masih ber-_typing _dengan indahnya. _Mou ii_. Kuikuti saja dia.

Dia langsung menyeburkan tubuhnya ke air. Tak lupa ban pelampung yang tadi dibawanya sudah melingkar manis di badan mungilnya. Ia menarikku mengikuti langkahnya. Bisa kurasakan segarnya air laut menyergap kakiku yang semakin lama kurasakan semakin naik dan kini tingginya sudah sampai sepinggangku.

Kulihat bagian pesisir. Hmm, ternyata kami berjalan agak jauh dari pantai. Yah, tak apa. Lagi pula bukan pantai berbahaya yang punya ombak tinggi.

"_Nee_, Midorima-_kun_ bisa berenang?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Hm.. Kalau hanya sekedar berenang, aku bisa," jawabku.

"Heee.."

"Mau kudorong sampai sana?" tawarku sambil menuju sebuah batu yang jaraknya kira-kira 50m dari tempat kami.

"_Ii_?" tanyanya yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan. Aku lalu berdiri di belakangnya, memegang bagian belakang ban pelampungnya.

"Aku mulai," ucapku lalu mulai berenang.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa..." bisa kudengar suranya yang menyiratkan rasa senang walau nadanya tetap datar. Tanpa sadar membuatku tersenyum.

Beberapa kali aku mendorongnya bolak balik dari arah pantai ke batu dan sebaliknya. Rasanya lelaaaahhh, tapi menyenangkan...

"Midorima_cchi_, Kuroko_cchi_, _kocchii yooo_!" Kise berteriak dari bawah payung dimana kami meletakkan barang-barang kami. Kuroko menoleh padaku.

"Kau duluan saja," ujarku. Entah aku yang terlalu ke-ge-er-an, atau memang itu kenyataannya, ia terlihat kecewa saat sebelum dengan setengah berlari menjauh dariku menuju si kuning.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari punggung kecil yang kian menjauh itu pada sesosok pemuda berambut eboni yang bediri tak jauh dariku. Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya akrab padaku.

Ck, Takao. Mau apa dia?

Meski enggan, tak urung juga kakiku melangkah mendekatinya. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Apa-apaan itu!?

"Mau apa, ka—"

CHUUUUU!

_Nani?_

_Nandayo kore?_

_Are?_

_Ta.. Ta.. Takao?_

_KISU shiteru!?_

"Hehehe, _amainda_," dia berujar dengan tanpa dosanya sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!_" _aku berteriak padanya ketika kesadaranku sudah penuh.

"Apa? Menciummu?"

"Kaaaauuuuuuuuu..."

"Tak ada yang lihat kok. _Sore ja_." Lalu dengan wajah seakan tak ada yang dia lakukan, ia berjalan menjauh. Kulihat dia kembali bersama anggota Shuutoku yang lain.

Huh! _Takao no yarou! Nani shitenda-nanodayo!_

~END OF MIDORIMA P.O.V~

~NORMAL P.O.V~

Mata itu membulat sempurna melihat adegan yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangan mungilnya meraba bagian kiri dadanya. Perih.. dan mata itu mulai meluncurkan kristal beningnya.

Sejenak ia terdiam di sana. Masih memandangi pemuda hijau itu. Namun tak lama, ia menyeka air matanya untuk kemudian berlari kecil menuju tempat sang kakak.

"_Doushita no_?" sang kakak berambut pirang bertanya dengan mimik khawatir kepada adiknya. Ialah yang memanggil pemuda itu beberapa saat lalu, namun si pemuda malah mematung tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya dan menatap ke arah pantai. Kini saat berada di depannya, wajah manis itu malah terlihat sedih.

"_Nandemonai desu. Boku wa kaerimasu_," ujarnya, kemudian berlari pergi dari tempat itu. meninggalkan kakaknya—dan calon kakak iparnya.

_*nandayo*_

* * *

Minna-sama...

akhirnya wen bisa publish jugaa..

bagi yang masih setia nunggu fic abal ini, wen ucapkan hontou ni doumo arigatou gozaimasu...

wen benar-benar minta maaf karena keterlambatan updet, dan gomen bila fic ini jadi semakin abal..

wen balas repiu di sini ya..

chryssa : syukurlah kalau tak ada typo... un! ganbarimasu... soshite repiu ni arigatiu gozaimasu.

sky : makasih repiunya.. un! ini udah updet, walau telat sekali updetnya.

zuleviyana : hubungan kise kuro akan di ungkap di chap depan, ato mungkin sudah di ketahui di chap ini!? thnks repiunya...


	3. Chapter 3

kyahooooo~~~~

adakah yang masih menunggu updetan fic ini?

ettooo.. ada gag? ada gag?

*celingak celinguk*

yah, to iu wake de, saya ucapkan terimakasih pada pembaca dan reviewer yang udah nyempetin diri mampir ke fic ini... oh, dan juga mulai dari sini rebiyunya saya bales lewat PM ya... ^^

selamat membaca bagi yang ingin membaca, bagi yang gag ingin membaca, douzo, ada tombol back di pojok sana..

yukkuri yonde kudasai, minna~~~

* * *

**CHAPUTAA SAN : "KOKUHAKU-NODAYO"**

~Normal P.O.V.~

Pemuda itu berlari menjauh dari pantai. Ia tak menggubris panggilan kedua kakaknya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya berlari. Dan yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya pemuda berambut hijau tua yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu.

Ia akui, ia jatuh cinta. Ia suka padanya. Walau diakuinya juga bahwa lelaki itu itu aneh, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa sosok nyentrik itu sudah menarik hatinya. Kemudian beberapa saat lalu—tidak—baru aja, ia melihat orang yang disukainya berciuman dengan orang lain. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan sakit hati. Atau ini sudah jadi patah hati? Ia patah hati sebelum sempat mengutarakan perasaannya!?

Si biru itu mengusap matanya. Ia menangis. Bulir-bulir asin itu tanpa bisa dihentikan keluar dari mata sapirnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk bisa menghentikan jatuhnya air mata itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memegang dada bagian kirinya. Seakan dengan melakukan itu, dia bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang melandanya.

"Midorima-_kun_," bibirnya meluncurkan nama itu dengan nada perih.

_*nanodayo*_

Midorima duduk di hamparan pasir dengan pandangan lurus ke arah pantai. Memperhatikan ombak-ombak kecil yang bergulung menuju pesisir untuk kemudian mengalir lagi ke arah laut. Ia baru saja ditinggalkan oleh ketiga orang yang mengajaknya kemari. Walau dua orang di antaranya sudah menjelaskan alasan mereka harus pergi, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tak tenang. Aah, tentu saja. Orang yang disukainya tiba-tiba berlari pergi dari pantai, dan bahkan kedua kakaknya pun tak tahu alasannya. _Mochiron, aitsu wa ochitsukanai—_tentu saja dia tak bisa tenang.

Lelaki itu menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Tidak ada artinya lagi dia di sini. Tak ada Kuroko yang diharapkannya. Ia juga masih _shock_ dengan kelakuan Takao padanya. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ. Setidaknya ia akan ke kamar mandi dan guyuran air dari shower akan membersihkan badannya—dan juga ketidaktenangannya.

Sekitar 30 menit, Midorima baru keluar dari kamar mandi umum yang memang disiapkan di pantai itu untuk mereka-mereka yang ingin membersihkan badan sehabis bermain pasir dan air laut atau sekedar untuk berganti pakaian. Kemudian ia kembali ke penginapan. Setelah memakai sebuah kaos berwarna putih dan tetap memakai celana renang ungu yang sudah dikeringkannya, ia kemudian ke ruang latihan.

Satu-satunya hal yang menurutnya dapat dilakukannya sekarang hanya bermain basket. Karenanya, ia segera mengambil keranjang basket di ruang penyimpanan dan kemudian melemparkan bulatan-bulatan orange itu ke dalam ring. Ia mengulanginya terus dan terus hingga seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang latihan itu. meninterupasi apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Wah, wah, bukankah seharusnya kau masih di pantai, Shin-_chan_?" ujar orang yang baru saja masuk. Midorima mengurungkan niatnya untuk melemparkan bolanya—yang ke sekian kali—lalu menoleh pada orang yang berbicara dengannya. Midorima tahu siapa yang orang itu karena sudah hapal siapa pemilik suara itu, tapi tetap saja dia tertegun begitu sosok Takao tertangkap oleh mata hijaunya.

"_Nn? Doushita no?_" tanya Takao dengan wajah polosnya melihat tak ada reaksi apapun dari Midorima selain diam.

"_Ara, masaka... Shin-chan wa mada ano kisu o kangaeteru_?—Eh, jangan-jangan, Shin-_chan_ masih memikirkan tentang ciuman tadi?—" tebak Takao dengan nada jahil. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang pada akhirnya tawa itu pecah juga. Midorima masih diam saja.

"_Maji_!?—Eh, beneran!?—" Takao menaikkan suaranya pertanda kaget. Seketika ia menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Midorima serius.

"Takao, _saki no kisu wa dou iu imi nodayo_?—Takao, ciuman yang tadi, apa artinya _nodayo_?" Midorima membuka suara. Meski nada suaranya tetap sama seperti saat-saat Midorima berbicara biasa, tapi Takao tahu, saat ini partnernya itu tengah bertanya dengan serius.

Takao berjalan mendekat. Kini mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Midorima masih menatap Takao dengan tatapan serius meminta jawaban, sedang Takao menatap Midorima dengan mata penuh tekad.

"_Hontou ni shiritai no ka, Shin-chan_?—Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Shin-_chan_?—" Takao bertanya sambil menatap lekat iris emerald itu.

"_Atarimae nanodayo_—Tentu saja _nanodayo_—" jawab Midorima.

"_Naraba, kokuhaku suru yo. Ore.. Shin-chan ga suki_..—Kalau gitu, aku akan mengaku. Aku.. menyukaimu, Shin-chan..—" Takao berkata dengan serius membuat Midorima membelakkan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"Ap-apa yang ka—?"

Pemuda bermata rajawali itu hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi reaksi sang partner. Ya, dia tak akan kaget dengan reaksi Midorima yang seperti ini, karena selama ini dia berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya itu. Sebenarnya ia memang tak berniat mengungkapkannya, tapi saat ia tahu Midorima mulai memperhatikan Kuroko, niat itu hilang. Ia tak mau Midorima meninggalkannya. Ia ingin selalu berada di samping pemuda itu. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku bilang, aku menyukaimu, Midorima," sekali lagi Takao menungkapkan perasaannya. "Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, ada di sampingmu, itu yang selalu kupikirkan tentangmu."

Midorima masih diam. Ia memperhatikan si _hawk's eye_ dan tak menemukan kebohongan di mata hitam itu. Yang ada di sana hanya tekad dan kejujuran, juga harapan yang dicoba disembunyikan.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku tidak memerlukan jawaban darimu dan hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja, itu bohong. Kau tau apa maksudnya, kan?"

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Takao berbalik. Ia melenggang keluar ruang latihan meninggalkan Midorima yang masih berdiri bergeming di tempatnya.

_*nanodayo*_

Kise dan Aomine tengah bingung sekarang. Keduanya sedari tadi memanggil Kuroko yang telah meringkuk di bawah selimut futonnya, tapi tak ada sahutan. Kuroko tetap diam tanpa suara. Hanya gerakan naik-turunnya selimut yang teratur yang menjadi tanda bahwa remaja manis itu ada di dalam sana.

"Haaaaaahh..." suara hembuasan napas berat terdengar dari Aomine. "_Oi, Tetsu. Omae.. aitsu ga suki darou?_—Hey, Tetsu. Kau.. menyukainya, kan?—" pertanyaan pertama dari Aomine itu membuat Kise berjenggit kaget dan berhasil membuat gundukan-Kuroko-di-bawah-selimut itu tersentak.

"_Naraba kokuhaku shiro yo!_—kalau begitu ungkapkan saja!—Kalau kau hanya seperti itu, dia tidak akan mengetahui perasaanmu, _baka_!" lanjut Aomine sarkatis.

"_Aomine-kun wa nanimo shiranai desu_—Aomine-kun tidak tahu apa-apa," jawab gundukan itu setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"_Aa, sou da. Ore wa nanimo shiran__é zo. Dakara omae hitori de shiro! Omae no chikara de yare!_—Ah, kau benar. Aku memang nggak tau apa-apa. Makanya lakukan sendiri! Lakukan dengan kekuatanmu sendiri!"

Sekali lagi kata-kata Aomine berhasil membuat Kuroko tersentak. Sejenak, ruangan itu kembali sunyi hingga warna _baby blue _mulai menunjukkan dirinya dari balik selimut yang perlahan terbuka. Senyum lega Kise langsung terkembang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lelaki itu langsung menerjang Kuroko yang mulai duduk di atas futonnya.

"Huaaaaa... Kurokocchi _hidoi ssu. Ore shinpai da yo_. Huuaaaaaaa.." rengekan Kise mulai terdengar.

"_Gomen nasai. Mou daijoubu desu,_"kata Kuroko yang ditujukkan pada Kise. Ia kemudian memandang Aomine. "_Arigatou, Aomine-kun_," ujarnya.

"Heh! Jangan bikin Kise khawatir lagi, _baka_!"

"_Hai_."

_*nanodayo*_

"Haaaaahhhhh..." hembusan napas berat berasal dari mulut seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Lelaki itu tengah banyak pikiran. Sedari tadi ia hanya menatap warna hijau di hadapannya tanpa bergerak. Pikirannya sibuk mengingat pengakuan orang yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingnya, partnernya.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Midorima-_kun_," panggilan seseorang padanya membuatnya membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Kuroko di hadapannya.

"Ku-Kuroko!" pekiknya kaget.

"Kenapa kaget begitu, Midorima-kun?"

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, tak menyadari Kuroko yang sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya.

"Midorim-_kun_, maaf tadi tiba-tiba pergi," ujar Kuroko. "Tiba-tiba perutku sakit," jelasnya bohong.

"Sa-sakit? _Mou daijoubu ka_?" tanya Midorima khawatir.

"_Hai, daijoubu desu. Anoo.. Midorima-kun, mata basuketo o oshiete kuremasenka_?—Maukah kau mengajari aku basket lagi?"

"Boleh," kata Midorima singkat.

"_Jaa, ashita no yuugata mo ii_?—Kalau begitu besok sore bisa?" pinta Kuroko. Midorima mengangguk menyanggupi.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Kuroko lega. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Tadi Kise-kun memintaku membantunya. "_Mata ashita.._" dan setelahnya Kuroko menjauh dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Midorima yang kembali menggalau memikirkan Takao.

_*nanodayo*_

Pagi ini Pelatih Shuutoku baru saja kembali dari Tokyou. Sepertinya urusannya sudah selesai. Setelah selesai makan pagi, lelaki paruh baya itu langsung menyuruh semua anak didiknya berlatih. Setelah berlari dan melakukan pemanasan, anak-anak basket Shuutoku berbondong bondong menuju ruang latihan.

Hari itu, sang pelatih memutuskan untuk melakukan latih tanding antara _senpai_ dan _kohai_. Tapi mengingat banyaknya anggota klub basket itu, para anggotanya pun di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, jadi akan ada beberapa pertandingan. Bersyukurlah bagi Midorima, dia dan Takao dipisahkan dalam tim berbeda. Jujur saja, lelaki hijau itu belum menyiapakan hatinya untuk berpartner kembali dengan si hitam. Sejak semalam saja, pemuda pencetak _three point _itu tidak mengatakan apapun pada orang yang jadi teman sekamarnya itu.

Pertandingan pertama dimulai. Dua tim yang sudah ditentukan pun masuk ke lapangan untuk bertanding. Sedangkan yang menunggu giliran, duduk di sekitar _court_ dan memperhatikan. Tapi tidak untuk si hijau nyentrik itu. Dia memilih duduk di bagian pojok ruangan dan mulai menggalau lagi.

"_Takao ni hayaku henjishinakya_—Aku harus segera memberi jawaban ke Takao," pikirnya. "_Demo.. donna kotae o iwanakereba naranai-nanodayo_!?—Tapi.. jawaban seperti apa yang harus kukatakan-_nanodayo_!?"

"Haaaahhhh..." pemuda itu menghela napas. "_Wakaranai na_.." itulah kesimpulan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hoi, Midorima! Giliranmu!" teriakan dari salah satu _senpai_nya membuat Midorima harus beranjak dari tempatnya ndepis(?). Ia segera menuju lapangan dan tak berapa lama kemudian, pertandingan dimulai.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan pertandingan usai. Kini giliran kelompok selanjutnya untuk bertanding. Midorima mendekati pelatihnya. Ia meminta izin keluar, dan tentu saja diperbolehkan oleh pelatihnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar. Ia menjauh dari ruang latihan hanya untuk menemukan sebuah pohon untuknya kembali merenung. Eh, kok kayaknya Shin-_chan_ sering banget duduk di bawah pohon, ya? _Aa, maa ii ka_.. *dasar author tak bertanggung jawab!*

Entah berapa lama ia ndepis di tempat itu. pikirannya melayang. Matanya menatap kosong rumput di bawahnya hingga sebuah suara yang ia kenal tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Heh! Kau yakin?" suara pertama terdengar dan walau tidak yakin, Midorima tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan jika tebakannya benar, maka suara dari orang yang telah menarik hatinya akan ia dengar sebentar lagi.

"_Hai. Mou Kimatandesu_—Iya. Sudah kuputuskan," dan memang seperti dugaannya.

Midorima memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya merasakan orang-orang itu berjalan melewatinya. Tak ingin melihat mereka. Karena bila ia melihatnya...

"_Ganbatte, Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi nara, kitto dekiru_."

Ya, bila dia melihatnya, yang akan dia lihat hanya mereka yang tengah bermesraan dengan si biru. Seperti saat ini. Si kuning tengah memeluknya erat, sedang si biru tua tengah mengusap kepalanya lembut. Midorima tak suka ini! Dia ingin, dialah yang ada di samping si biru. Dialah yang memluknya erat. Dialah yang mengusap lembut kepalanya! Hanya dia, dan bukan orang lain.

"_Ore wa baka nanodayo!_" Midorima merutuk dirinya sendiri. "_Mou ii. Mou iinda! Kono kimochi.. tomaranakereba naranainda!_—Sudah. Sudah cukup. Perasaan ini.. harus kuhentikan!"

"_Tabun.. Takao to tsukiattara, Kuroko o wasureru kamo shirenai_—Mungkin.. Bila aku bersama Takao, aku akan melupakan Kuroko..."

.

.

.

.

つづく。。。

* * *

dou desuka, minna-san?

ada protes?

kritik?

saran?

douzo, rebiyu onegaishimasu...


End file.
